Discovering Fan Fiction
by XxBeccixX
Summary: One-shot man on man smut. While searching for Sephiroth pictures to sooth his crazed hormones Cloud finds a fan fiction involving himself and Zack. When the First Class SOLDIER finds out they decide to pay the red-headed writer a visit. Cloud x Zack x Ren


Discovering Fan Fiction

'_After Training (Zack x Cloud)' By 'Red_Hot_Pimp'_

The words were typed easily across the top of the web page and for a moment sapphire eyes couldn't tear themselves from the title, it was intriguing to see his name with his mentor's. Zack had told him countless times not to use his account to search the web, but there were too many restrictions on his own for the blonde's liking; especially when he wanted to see the fan art on Sephiroth. He was about to click away from the page as his search finished at a dead end, but his thoughts flashed back to his and Zack's names typed together, then sighing deeply he decided it couldn't hurt to look and quickly clicked on the writing.

"_Hey, Cloud! I wanna have a word with you when I get back, I'm just putting the swords away," Zack laughed, gently ruffling the soft blonde spikes that his hand encountered, he'd always been surprised at how silken they felt, not as coarse as he had expected. Unable to help himself, the SOLDIER ruffled again only for his hand to be battered away by the shorter blonde. Grinning Zack stepped back and bent to collect the training swords at his feet before turning to the door. He couldn't help but think that the blonde looked like a disgruntled Chocobo whenever he ruffled the younger man's hair, especially when the deep blue eyes narrowed and that plump lower lip was pushed out in a childish pout._

"_Just hurry up, Zack, I need to get cleaned up before dinner. If I'm late again I'll get in trouble, you know that."_

_Laughing, the brunette jogged from the room, closely followed by Cloud, the laughter died in his throat when he saw the blonde rid his torso of the shoulder pads and shirt, dropping them to the floor. The next thing he was aware of Zack had the blonde pressed against the nearest wall, his hands pinned over his head in one of his, lip on lip and tongue on tongue. He wasn't sure how they'd come to be kissing, but from the sounds being groaned into his mouth Zack was sure there weren't any objections from the Cadet._

"_Hey…Relax, Cloud…I have everything in hand," The SOLDIER grinned, laughing at his own crude joke as he slipped his free hand into the blonde's tenting pants, enjoying the needy groan that escaped the Cadet as he thrust his hips up into Zack's grip._

"_Please…Zack…" the blonde whispered, another guttural groan tumbling from parted lips as the brunette dropped to his knees. Firm fingers made quick work of the slacks that adorned Cloud's slender hips and Zack's hand was suddenly replaced by his…_

"Holy Shit…" The words had escaped him before the Cadet could stop them, shifting to relieve the tightness that was occurring in his pants, and as he had feared Zack looked up from the TV and looked round, his colourful vocabulary drawing the brunette's attention. Interest sparked inside the SOLDIER's eyes and he practically bounded across the room towards him; it was all Cloud could do to slap the lid of the laptop down.

"Hey! Careful with that, it cost a lot of money, Spike...Anyway, what don't you want me to see, huh?" Zack purred into Cloud's ear, nudging the shell with his nose before blowing heavily on the boy's neck, dragging his tongue across the pale skin. Having successfully distracted the Cadet, Zack jerked the device from small pale hands and danced away, ignoring the boy's startled cry as he scrambled towards him.

"You been looking at more Seph pictures, Kid? You know you only have ta' ask and he'd give ya a live show." he teased, flipping the top up, watching Cloud hide his face in his hands, and laughing he turned his attention to the screen. The text that met the violet eyes was so surprising that when the blonde Cadet stood and approached him Zack merely nudged the boy away, tilting his head slightly to one side with a lopsided grin as he scanned the writing.

"Wow…That's…Kind of…hot…Didn't know you thought of me like that, Spike," the man teased with a grin.

"I…Well…I…" Cloud couldn't find any words, his tongue heavy and face burning with embarrassment as he saw Zack look back at the text, eyes sinking lower than the blonde had dared to read. This was too humiliating; he wished the ground would just swallow him up already, sure he and Zack had messed around before, but they'd both been more than a little drunk. It didn't stop him from getting embarrassed about thinking of the brunette in that way. However, Zack's exclamation of shock bought him to his senses and, gathering his courage, he looked up to see the brunette SOLDIER brow furrowed in confusion and staring intently at the laptop.

"Red hot pimp huh? He was the one who did all those Fan fics of me and Seph…Horny bastard…Looks like Reno's been busy these last few days, but who'd have thought you'd catch his eye…It's better than his last one about me and Seph, that was just weird, never knew the General to get so angry over something like that…Then again, it serves the guy right for making him a bottom." The SOLDIER said finally, looking round at Cloud and placing the computer on the sofa, closing the lid quietly with a look of contemplation on his face.

"Who's Reno?"

"He's a Turk…Looking at him you honestly wouldn't think he could write well considering the fact that he hates doing any form of paperwork, but he has quite the imagination…I think I have his number around here somewhere," Zack said, then grinned at the blonde who shuffled uncomfortably at the expression. Nothing good ever came from that grin…Well, that was a lie, a lot of good things came from that grin, their first night together had come from that grin, but often the ideas were something that the brunette shouldn't be thinking about in the first place.

"Hey, Cloud…Wanna give him a call…We could pull one over on him really good?"

"I dunno Zack…I'd rather just forget about the whole thing…"

"Aw, come on! It'll be fun!"

Looking down, Cloud sighed, thinking over what he'd read, then seeing Zack's excited grin mixed with the man's famous 'puppy eyes' he decided he couldn't refuse. He'd give he brunette anything he wanted if he had the power to do it, and he knew that the SOLDIER felt the same way about him.

"Fine…What did you have in mind?"

* * *

All Reno could think was that Zack was some strange guy. Still it seemed like he'd forgiven the red-head for all that fiction he'd written about him and the General. In all honesty, he thought he'd done it quite well, all things considered, he'd crafted it until even **he** believed it. He just hadn't counted on them finding it and figuring out that it was him. He couldn't help it if he was a horny guy who thought with his dick more than his head could he?

Zack had invited him down to the VR rooms to chill out, at first Rude hadn't wanted him to go, saying something about his 'Rude-Sense' tingling, it was probably the fact that the bald man would have to pick up the slack on the paperwork he'd bee leaving, but he'd managed to persuade the guy it was ok for him to go and that nothing bad was going to happen to him. Even he had to admit that part of his decision had been born from the idea that he could escape the sheets staring at him from the edge of his cluttered desk. Rude had once told him that the shifty looks the red-head gave the ever growing stack each morning gave him the impression that the Turk thought it was going to eat him. In all honesty with Rufus Shinra for boss how could you blame him?

_Ah...Rufus..._

Reno was a lazy bastard, everyone knew that and any chance to get some virtual fresh air and sit around doing nothing surrounded by the countryside he'd never known was enough to convince him. He couldn't help but wonder what kind of mood the SOLDIER was in and why the man had invited him along, still it wasn't like he was complaining, Zack was a good looking guy, and the promise of eye candy as well as fresh air was a match made in heaven. Grinning, the red-head turned a corner, stopping in front of a large door and quickly swiped his card into the slot, slipping quietly inside the room.

He was surprised to hear the door lock behind him, but that surprise was short lived as his eyes rested on the two men on the opposite side of the room, or rather forest. One was definitely Zack, he could tell by the shock of dark hair spiking out from the back of his head, but the other was shorter, his hands entwining in the dark brown locks and practically crushed against a tree. It was Cloud.

"Wha' the fuck!"

Hearing the red-head behind them, Zack winked at Cloud who gave a small, bashful nod back, already missing the man's lips and the brunette quickly turned to the Turk who had just entered. Even if the pair did frequently mess around, kissing the first class SOLDIER was always an experience that left the Cadet aching for more. The brunette licked his lips and wiped his mouth before he glanced down at his watch, frowning slightly then stepped away from the blonde who crumpled into a heavily breathing heap on the grass.

"Reno, you're early."

"The fuck man!" the Turk shouted, striding forwards and looking down at the blonde who blushed and averted his gaze. Pointing to the Cadet aqua eyes met violet and a cocky grin crossed Reno's face, "You never told me you and Cloud here had a relationship going on!"

"I found some inspiration…"

"Do it again, it was hot…"

"I'm not going to kiss on demand, Turk," Zack snapped, but was surprised when Cloud stood and examined Reno carefully. It looked like the Cadet had found his courage and was now circling the Turk with a critical eye.

"He's pretty," the blonde snickered, finally stopping next to his friend and folded his arms, looking round at Zack who grinned, "Can we play with him; I know we weren't going to but…"

"P-Pretty!? Like you can talk, yo!" the red-head spluttered, shaking his head as if to argue, but seeing the two men's responses suspicions came to the forefront of his mind. Both Cloud and Zack had started laughing hysterically, the SOLDIER supporting himself on the tree, the blonde gripping his sides as though he were being tickled…Reno would happily arrange that. He narrowed his eyes at the pair, "Ya' found it didn' ya."

"It was pretty damn hot, Reno."

"Ya ain't angry?"

"Angry? Like hell I am, I was only pissed about the Seph stuff cause it was tasteless…Your new one about us wasn't far off from the truth, Cloud found it while looking for Sephiroth pictures." Zack laughed, ignoring the horrified Cadet's elbow as it made contact with his gut, merely grabbing the boy's wrists and pulled him flush against his body.

Aqua eyes blinked quickly and widened to look at the now serious faces, his gaze flickering to the hint of a smile on Cloud's face. Somehow he couldn't bring himself to believe them, even when the Cadet nodded to something the brunette muttered into his ear and slipped behind him to wrap his arms round the red-head's slender waist.

"I don' believe ya, yo. Prove it."

Zack had expected the Turk to respond with that and sighing heavily he tugged Cloud off of Reno. He could see the nervousness in the Cadet's eyes and hoping to boost the younger man's confidence gave him a bright grin, brushing golden strands from those sapphire orbs staring at him. The SOLDIER placed his hand on the blonde's cheek and quickly pressed his lips to Cloud's. His stomach lurched at both the soft gasp Reno made and the gentle whine that escaped the mouth which he was dominating as his tongue slid into the man's mouth.

Cloud couldn't help but open his mouth and press his own tongue to the invading one, even when he knew the Turk was right there and watching the proceedings eagerly. His hands moved to entwine in the brown locks pressing himself against the hard body in front of him, whining slightly when Zack pulled away. Reno was mumbling something in his partner's ear and the SOLDIER grinned with a nod, groaning slightly as the red-head slid his hand down the man's chest to cup the growing bulge between his legs.

Reno turned to give his own feral grin to the blonde and nudging Zack out of the way tugged the younger Cadet to his body, capturing the slightly swollen lips in a punishing kiss. As Cloud returned the kiss, sliding his own tongue across sharp teeth, the Turk ran his hands down his back and grasped the Cadet's backside, firmly kneading the taut flesh. He grinned against the blonde's lips at the needy groan he enticed from the man and the muscles clenching beneath his hands. He couldn't help the soft gasp as he felt Zack grind against him, in turn pressing his erection against Cloud's.

There were too many damn layers, and the SOLDIER planned to rectify that problem as soon as possible. Tracing his hands across the Turk's shoulders, Zack tugged the jacket from Reno's shoulders and discarded it to the floor, his fingers swiftly undoing the few buttons on the man's shirt before throwing that to the ground as well. Pale flesh revealed he traced his tanned hands against Reno's chest and rubbed gently, rolling one of the red-head's nipples between his thumb and forefinger, sucking on the back of his neck. Grinning into the red hair, his hands moved lower to find the Turk's slacks, popping the button and drawing down the zip quickly. Pushing the pants to the floor, Zack was surprised to encounter nothing, not that he should, after all, he knew all about the red-head's reputation. It was simply easier to go commando. Deciding he would have to try at some point, the man wrapped a sword calloused hand round Reno's hard erection, tracing the head teasingly.

A guttural groan was the only response Reno gave to the brunette's administrations, though it was muffled by Cloud's mouth and his own hands nimbly removed the blonde's shoulder guards, tossing them aside. Finding the bottom of the Cadet's shirt, he jerked it roughly over his head and captured the lips once again, sliding his tongue over the younger man's desperately as Zack's hand moved faster. His fingers traced the younger man's slacks waistline before sliding into the fabric, rubbing his palm against the hard, hot flesh. Feeling the man's hips thrust hungrily into his touch, his free hand set to work on the belt, experience having it off in seconds.

"Oh shit!" Cloud hissed, breaking away from Reno's lips to grip his shoulders for support as his hand wrapped round his erection. Resting his head on the red-head's chest he felt Zack's familiar touch, telling him that it was alright to carry on; any doubt that they were going to stop, that he was somehow betraying Zack was lost and he eagerly pressed against the Turk. He could feel the SOLDIER's hands moving on the flesh in front of him and breathing heavily he pushed his hips further into the Turk's grip, moaning softly as the man tightened his hold. It was then he found himself whispering words that he would never have expected to hear from his own mouth.

"I want you in me, Reno…Please…Fuck me."

Two pairs of astonished eyes turned to stare at Cloud, Zack, who had been surprised that the shy blonde had been so forward and Reno, who turned to seek permission from Zack. The brunette gave a nod in response, running his hands over the Turk's arse to prove he had the same ideas for the red-head. Reno returned his gaze to Cloud with a grin and tugged the man's pants apart, and then let them drop to the ground, closely followed by the boxers. Gesturing to the ground, he watched Cloud quickly drop to the ground, biting his lower lip slightly, the red-head was just about to follow suit when a pair of arms wrapped round his waist and a very naked Zack pressed against him, nipping the Turk's neck before sucking gently, creating a matching mark to the already fading one on the Cadet's.

"Don't go getting too comfortable, Red…I wanna be in you next," the brunette whispered huskily into Reno's ear, dragging his tongue over the rim, glancing to Cloud who was starting to get impatient.

"Well, I'll be quick, yo."

"I don't think so, I want to fuck you while you're in Spiky," Zack said commandingly, gently pushing the red-head down to the ground, fisting his hair quickly, staring down into the lust filled eyes that looked up at him, sparkling with desire. It was strange, most of the time the man was friendly and gentle, but apparently when it came to sex he was as bad as Sephiroth. Power was too sweet to pass up. Grinning wickedly down at the bemused Turk, he guided the man's mouth to his own erection, moaning slightly as the man flicked his tongue out over the swollen flesh.

Cloud groaned when Zack took Reno to himself, it was just like him to prolong his arousal until it was all he could do to put a coherent sentence together in his head. He was just about to slide his hand down to grip his own abandoned erection when Zack caught his eye. The brunette made a quick gesture with his free hand, it took a moment for the blonde's lust fogged mind to make sense of it, but he soon did. Resting on his stomach he crawled behind the Turk and grabbed the red-head's discarded pants, rummaging through the man's pockets until his fingers brushed a bottle of lube. Holding it up for Zack to see, the Cadet smiled shyly at the encouraging nod and flicked the lid quickly.

"You're in for it now, Red…Cloud's got the lube, and he knows exactly what he's doing," Zack said with a grin, holding back the throaty groan that threatened to escape. However, seeing the frightened look on the younger blonde's face, he quickly added, "Just do what you would like Cloud…But be gentle, I have a feeling Reno's been topping a lot recently, even though you're a bottom at heart, aren't you Red."

Humming his agreement, Reno felt Zack tug his hair at the sensation, and to annoy the man, he did it again, receiving a harder tug and a warning to stop it or risk not being involved at all. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Reno felt nervous fingers, slippery with the liquid from the tube press against him, and moaning around Zack's erection, the Turk pushed back. A gasp of surprise from behind him told the red-head that Cloud hadn't expected the movement and the blonde gently slid two fingers inside. Another groan escaped his throat and the blonde gained bravery from his reactions and the Cadet pulled out slightly and pushed in further. White sparks flashed across his eyes as the blonde brushed his prostate and Reno squirmed slightly with a loud muffled moan of primal pleasure.

Zack let his fingers tighten in the red strands in his fist as the man moaned around his erection. After a few moments Reno stopped and had his hands on the ground, panting heavily as the blonde behind him continued to slide his fingers inside of the willing body. Even if Cloud had been anxious about what he was doing to the Turk he seemed to be getting into full swing of things now and was brushing the red-head's prostate with each thrust, tormenting the man with sweet pleasure. Grinning, he slowly walked round to crouch behind the Cadet, gripping the man's jaw and tilting his head to face him. This distracted the blonde enough that he stopped his administrations to turn his lust filled eyes to the violet ones.

"How about **you** fuck, Reno, Cloud…Come on, Spiky, he's more than willing and I'd like to watch, over your shoulder of course…While I'm screwing your brains out," Zack murmured huskily into the Cadet's ear, nipping the rim gently, earning a deep groan.

"But I've never…"

"I'll guide you…Trust me."

Cloud slowly nodded and felt the brunette reach round his body to position the still shuddering Turk, bringing the palm of his tanned hand down on Reno's left cheek. Desire cut through him at the red-head's wanton moan, and he slowly followed Zack's gentle directions, in direct contrast to the way he treated the Turk. The Cadet quickly got onto his knees, his head falling back against the SOLDIER's shoulder as the man slicked his length for him and rested his hands on Reno's hips, feeling Zack's mirror them on his own. He could feel the Turk quivering in front of him and leaning against the muscled chest behind him, he slowly breached the tight ring of muscle, groaning deeply at the sensation.

"Fuck! Sweet Shiva, Kid!"

Reno gasped loudly, pressing back against Cloud's hips, but the hands on his own hips held him firmly in place. He didn't want to wait. He didn't need to wait, all he wanted was touch, Cloud's touch, Zack's touch, he didn't care. He only just managed to stifle the sob of both relief and pleasure as he felt the man pull back and snap into him hard. Groaning deeply, he felt a second pair of hands join the Cadet's on his hips, adjusting the angle so the blonde was hitting his prostate with each thrust. Another soft gasp escaped him and it was mirrored by the man behind him and glancing round he saw that Zack's head had disappeared. However, from the sounds that Cloud was making he could only assume that the man was preparing the Cadet for his own entrance. The blonde's hips snapped painfully hard against him as two guttural groans accompanied the thrust.

Zack had roughly prepared Cloud as best as he could, he knew they wouldn't last much longer if they carried on like this and he wanted them to all enjoy the experience. He could feel the brief spasm of pain flit over the blonde's muscles as he entered, and he ran his hands over the man's upper arms gently, kissing the back of his neck. Somehow he couldn't find it in himself to be as rough with Cloud as he was with Reno. Mumbling a soft warning, he gently rocked his hips forward, enjoying the mingling groans from the red-head and blonde. Even as he promised himself they'd go slow and prolong the experience, he found his thrust become harder and faster, egged on by both Cloud and Reno's desperate pleas. Never wanting to disappoint, Zack let his control crumble and jerked his hips harder into the blonde.

Cloud had died and gone to the Promised Land. This was too good to be real, far too good. The feeling of being filled and being inside someone was overwhelming and he could see why Zack liked it so much. Panting heavily he reached in front of Reno to grasp the Turk's weeping erection, pumping his hand quickly as Zack's grunts and the heat coiling in his abdomen warned him they were close to the edge. Reno was the first to stretch out towards the blinding light, and feeling the man's inner muscles clamp firmly around his sensitive flesh, the blonde was lost to a world of sensation, barely recognising the hoarse cry of pleasure that tore itself from his throat.

The trio fell into a heap of oversensitive, clammy skin, basking in the after glow of the experience. The red-head was the first to move, and that was to pull the shaking blonde to his chest, resting his chin on top of the damp spikes, smiling contently. Zack quickly pressed against Cloud's other side and wrapped his arms round the pair, eyeing Reno with a guarded look.

"Wha'?" the Turk mumbled, closing his eyes for a moment before opening them to see the brunette grinning ruefully.

"This isn't gonna be made into another one of your damn stories is it, Reno?"

"I'm not sure…Will the after party of its success be the same?"

"Shu'dup, I'm trying to sleep," the blonde mumbled and curled tighter against the slender body to his right, burying his face into Reno's arm.

"Can't sleep here, Spiky, the Thirds are due in an hour, I hadn't expected us to do this...At least not here."

Cloud groaned slightly but didn't move, and Reno laughed, running his fingers through the younger man's golden hair.

"I can already see the title, Zack. 'One's lonely, two's company, but three's orgasmic'…"


End file.
